


tired & wired

by lafbaeyette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, cute and sleepy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: Sleep was already a rarity for Hamilton, and one not fully appreciated on the occasions he managed to get some. The only times that he fully anticipated and appreciated a good night's rest—or at least half of one—were immediately following finals. And not being able to sleep was just as uncommon for Laurens. 
-- 
AKA The One Where John Can't Sleep But Alex Finally Can
(Written to be part of PaperThinRevolutionary's Kings College Series)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take A Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186043) by [PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary). 



> Hello, hello!! Two things written in one week?! What's happening?! Has Pip found their muse again?! 
> 
> It would appear so, this lil fucker's been hiding for a while. But here we are! 
> 
> This was fun because I wrote it for one of my favorite 'verses I've ever read, [PaperThinRevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCoatedCyanide/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary)'s Kings College Series - if you haven't read any of it, go read it now because Krys is a lovely human and even more lovely writer. Their boys are so cute and they let me write within their 'verse like the sweet lil bean they are. 
> 
> Let's go!

Sleep was already a rarity for Hamilton, and one not fully appreciated on the occasions he managed to get some. The only times that he fully anticipated and appreciated a good night's rest —or at least half of one—were immediately following finals. After being awake for nearly two weeks straight, even Alexander Hamilton could take a short, six to eight hour break, just enough to refresh and get ready to begin working tirelessly once more the next day. The day of his last final, all Alexander could think of was the welcoming embrace of his blankets, being buried between the warmth of John's body and the cushy, soft pillows that John had bought months ago believing they would be enticing enough to get Alexander to sleep more. He was wrong, at least until the moment Alexander sat down on the train and visions of those fluffy ass pillows were dancing through his head. 

"How'd the exam go?"

Alexander was assaulted with the memory of his exam as soon as he walked through the door, clutching a coffee and willing away the ache in his head, only worsened by the thought of Professor Adams's horrendous final exam. John meant well, of course, but Alexander visibly recoiled from the question and John immediately apologized, trying a different route instead. "You're finished now, right?" 

"Yeah." Alexander dropped his bag by the door, kicked off his shoes as he crossed their room, and fell face first onto the mattress with a grunt.

"You alright?" John gently sat on the edge of the mattress next to him, far too amused and were Alexander not so exhausted he would have called him out for it. Instead, Alexander just let out a high whine, muffled by the sheets, and finally turned his face out to regain his breath. "Well, on that note, we have reservations for dinner." 

"No we don't. Why?" Alexander let his heavy eyes slip shut, focusing on the weight of John next to him, a warm hand on his back moving in slow circles. 

"I thought it'd be nice." John's voice sounded distant to Alexander's ears, barely registering. " _ Alexander _ ." 

Alexander's eyes snapped open and he turned onto his back suddenly, looking up at John, who wore a smug yet endearing expression. 

"If you're too tired, I can cancel." 

"Nah nah nah nah, nah," Alexander sat up, shaking his head and stretching. "I'm fine, I'm so fine, so good. Let's go." He broke off into a yawn, trying to cover it up as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. "Where are we going?" 

Alexander managed enough energy to make it through dinner, enjoying a wonderful meal until he was too full to breathe and even better company until his heart was too full to beat. After dinner they returned to the dorm, snuggled up, and watched a movie. Something Disney, Alexander wasn't really paying attention to any of it. He kept drifting in and out of sleep, only waking up when John would laugh or grab his arm or hand during the emotional moments. He squeezed John's hand weakly, so tired he felt like doing so was an out of body experience. 

"We should go to bed." 

The movie had ended and John was looking down at him with a soft smile, that one that always looked like a cross between exasperation and admiration and made Alexander's heart do a strange shimmy. 

"No, no, no, I'm fine." Alexander tried to argue, but John pushed him easily onto his side of the bed and sat the laptop on a desk. 

"You're not, and that's fine. It's late, let's sleep." John pulled the blankets up, letting Alexander curl into his side. It was almost enough for Alexander to fall asleep right away. Almost. 

John let out a soft sigh and Alexander stroked his side. "Are you okay?" 

"I have never been less tired in my life." John put his arm around Alexander's shoulders, pulling him closer and burrowing his face into the other's hair. "Fuck." 

"We can watch another movie?" Alexander suggested, knowing full and well that he was seconds away from passing the fuck out for at least twelve hours. John shook his head. 

"Nah, it's fine." They fell silent and Alexander snuggled closer, wishing he could drown in the warm embrace of John and his comforter. If this were how he died, he would have no qualms. He'd die happy and comfortable and, most importantly,  _ asleep _ . 

"Do dogs have belly buttons?" 

Alexander jerked back to the present with a questioning half-groan, confused and hoping he had heard that wrong. John repeated the question and Alexander had not heard wrong.

"What the fuck John?"

John shrugged. "Do they?"

"Aren't you always the one telling me I need to sleep?"

"Alexander, dogs and whether or not they have belly buttons is a very important topic to me." John's voice was mostly teasing and Alexander laughed, shaking his head and falling back into silence. Until, "I can't stop thinking about it."

John let go of Alexander, rolling onto his other side and grabbing his phone from the desk.

"What are you doing?" Alexander grumbled, grabbing at John's waist and trying to pull him back. "No, hold me."

John shushed him, taking Alexander's hand in one of his own as he continued to type into his phone with the other, still not turning around. Alexander gave in, heaving a loud sigh and pressing his forehead against John's back. "John, go to sleep. I'm tired  _ for _ you." 

"Shh, then sleep for me, Alexander." 

Alexander couldn't argue, because within the next few minutes he was asleep, curled into John's back and holding him around the waist. John, ridiculously wired, spent another half hour googling whatever questions popped into his head rather than verbalizing them. He learned that yes, dogs do have belly buttons, and no, your money does not feel abandoned when you spend it. He tossed his phone back on the desk and turned back to Alexander who barely stirred, simply moved closer as John settled into the mattress and held the other close. Their roles had suddenly reversed, as sleep was a rarity for Hamilton and  _ not  _ being able to sleep was just as uncommon for Laurens, but John was just grateful to see Alexander finally getting the rest he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, I lost the last bit of this and had to re-write the ending and it was sad. Thanks to Krys for letting me write in KCS, thanks to YOU for reading, and let me know what you think? 
> 
> Also feel free to come find and yell at me on Tumblr: @hypeulesnochilligan, also hit up and appreciate Krys @PaperThinRevolutionary


End file.
